Tilley T2000
“Do you need guns?” Henry asked him. “Nah. I’m good.” he replied. Tilley, or Tilley T2000, is an enigmatic member of the gang who has the superpower of turning into a metallic liquid, which is activated when he drinks or is injected with alcohol. The phenomenon is known as “The Melt”… Tilley is generally unassuming in appearance: tall, skinny, short brown hair. He wears a drug rug or dirty T-shirt, skinny jeans, and trainers. When in his ordinary form Tilley could be mistaken for being very unintelligent: his speech is slow and hesitant, and he is often intoxicated. His behaviour is caused by a side effect of his superpower. Because the structure of his body - and thus his brain - is often disorganised and reorganised by frequent changes of state, he often left in a state of confusion and dizziness. Tilley and Lou both enjoy mind-altering substances. Because Tilley never drinks alcohol for recreational use, he instead finds other ways to calm his disorganised brain. Tilley's Alternate Forms It's like the universe has a blueprint for putting him back together. The mechanics of Tilleys physical presence are centred around the relative disorder of his matter. His default state is centred between his disordered state, known to us as The Melt, and his highly organised state, which manifests in what we see as Grandmaster Tilley. It is unlikely that Tilley can ever truly be killed, but he can be subdued by keeping him in a highly disordered state. Because he slowly returns to his default form over time, a captor would need to continually input energy into him. * The Melt - In terms of manoeuvrability, his form is considered the sweet spot of his physical ability. While in the form of The Melt, Tilley is able to disguise himself in other liquids, such as in plumbing or in beverages or fit into tight spaces. He may also become more viscous at will, such as in combat, so to increase the power of his punches and reduce the force of incoming attacks, albeit for a limited time. * Grandmaster Tilley - on very rare occasions Tilley's changing of state may affect his brain in such a way as to leave him in a heightened state of awareness and intelligence, often coming as a huge surprise to the rest of the group who have come to expect very little of Tilley outside of his liquid form. This form does not often last very long, as his brain quickly reorganises to its disordered state. Combat Style *While in his base form, Tilley struggles with physical and mental exertion. On missions he is most useful in his metallic form for infiltration roles (like Lou) or in planned assassinations. Because Tilley is disordered by an input of energy, he has a limited but noteworthy role in close quarter combat. He is able to throw and receive some attacks and cause no harm to himself. He may also briefly shield others from harm by absorbing attacks. Trivia * Tilley's superpower is heavily inspired by the T-1000 from the film Terminator 2. * Tilley's powers are never fully explained and defy any models of physics. As such this puts him into the Spectre category of enhanced. * PXE, Tilley, and Lou represent the states of matter of solid, liquid and gas respectively.